


Little red

by AmyBlackfyre



Series: Red [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: Peter is the alpha, And Isaac may or may not be his mate, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and Isaac is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBlackfyre/pseuds/AmyBlackfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, I thought that the howls and the claws would be enough for you to figure it out!” He laughed, clearly amused, and although the laugh was relaxed and delicious to hear, the boy just tensed up more. “Get up like a good boy and let me see you, little red. Then we can talk.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little red

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This may or may not become a series, that depends on how much you guys like it.  
> I don't usually write, so the feedback is really important to me! Please comment and let me know what you think about the fic.  
> Also, I love Peter plotting and all, but love even more he being gentle and caring. And I love Isaac to death.  
> All the mistakes are mine (and probably we have a few there, my english isn't that good, so let me know if there is something really bad), and I own nothing.  
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I've made some minor grammar and vocabulary adjustments here. 
> 
>  

Isaac walked quickly through the woods, scared, not daring to run on the wet ground only to fall and be potentially eaten by whatever is the thing that is following him – and that isn’t human, that’s for sure. No human should be able to produce such a noise.

He left the cemetery to walk a little on the woods because, although the woods are scary at night, the cemetery is even more. But he certainly wasn’t counting on that inhuman noise that made him run off of his path, scared like the weak piece of shit that he thinks he is.

And now he is lost with some predator, some mountain lion coming closer and closer to him.

That’s no other way but run. With his heart pounding painfully, his breath so uneven that hurts, he fell, as he knew that he would if he ran like a scared mouse. The only thing left, Isaac thought, was curl up like a baby and beg for mercy even if the animal couldn't understand.

Except he does. The said animal stopped in front of him and, although it wasn’t human, it wasn’t completely an animal either.

Sobbing and trembling, the boy babbled, begging for his life and his face was gently cupped by a clawed hand. Isaac didn’t dare to open his eyes, though.

“What a pretty boy we do have here… I will not hurt you.” Well, with his claws so close to the boy’s throat… The words weren’t that reassuring. Sobbing even harder, the boy begged without finding the guts to open his eyes just yet.

“P-please, d-don’t kill me... What-whatever you a-are, I’m useless, and w-weak, I’m not a g-good prey…” The creature noted the boy's words, curious, and said conversationally.

“Some may think you are, boy. You smell hurt.” And, gripping tightly Isaac’s face, he said in a lower tone. “Look at me. You don’t have to be so frightened, sweet boy... Let’s calm you down, shall we?”

Isaac struggled a little, but, still curled up, his face wet with tears and his clothes damp with the wetness of the ground, he opened his eyes only to find the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. The whole face of the creature was… Flawless. The boy couldn’t help but look surprised.

“Appreciating the view, I see?” The creature mocked at him, smirking lightly.

Gulping, the boy finally dared to ask. He could feel his own pulse under the creature’s fingers. “W… Wh-what are you? I… I thought at first that you were an… Animal…”

“Oh, and I thought that the howls and the claws would be enough for you to figure it out!” He laughed, clearly amused, and although the laugh was relaxed and delicious to hear, the boy just tensed up more. “Get up like a good boy and let me see you, little red. Then we can talk.”

Isaac hadn’t realized that he was wearing his red hoodie. What an irony! But he didn't dare disobey the wolf. With a enormous amount of difficulty because of his physical weakness and the wet ground under him, plus his legs feeling like they were made of jelly, he tried to get up, slipping a few times before the older man supported him. He was surprisingly gentle, but that didn’t make the boy stop sobbing.

“Th-thank you, s… Sir.” Only then Isaac noticed that he hadn’t claws anymore. Now he looked like a completely ordinary man. The most beautiful and well-dressed one, but still… “W… Werewolves are real.” The boy said matter-of-factly, shaking a little, voicing his thoughts without noticing, so he could try and understand what is going on.

“Good boy. Very impressive, I know.” He said with a renewed smirk on his face, lowering his voice again.  “How about you tell me why the smell of blood is so strong in you, hm? That was what drew me towards you. That and that delightful scent of yours, but we may talk about this later.” The older man saw a dry rock not far away, so he guided gently the little one to sit there, clearly curious, but comforting the boy so he would be able tell him everything. But should he? Father would kill him; really kill him, if he tells anything to anyone. And the werewolf probably would kill him if he doesn’t. Trying vainly to even his breath, he started, deciding to tell without give much away.

“M-my father did it. He… A-always does it be-because I’m a burden, and use-useless, and h-he is right to do it… It’s nothing; he is just trying to better me.” At least wasn’t the freezer. Was just the belt, and Isaac was truly grateful for this. And he believed in what he was saying, but the werewolf knew that that wasn’t all, and he was curious to know what made those beautiful eyes look so fearful.

“You know, boy, I can literally smell your fear here. What about you tell me how he did it? I could help you, …” He said, waiting for the boy’s name. A reassuring hand was gently stroking his back, and he couldn’t help but shiver more because of the fresh jolt of pain, even with such a soft touch. Since mom died, no one, not even Camden had touched him so softly. The older man could smell how eager the boy was to trust someone, even if it was a werewolf that he just met... And he grinned at the thought of having such a pretty thing only for him at the same time that boy was deliberating about how much he could tell.

“He… Just… Beat me and locks me… Sometimes.” The innocent eyes of the boy settled on the dark woods, lost. He wasn’t lying, but wasn’t giving up the whole truth. But he wasn’t sobbing anymore and his breath was slightly more even. “And it’s Isaac, sir… Isaac Lahey.”

“Ok, Isaac… Let’s try for the whole truth, shall we? Help me to help you.” His voice was as sincere as Isaac’s. He wanted the boy, and in face to have him, he’d have to care for him, even if it was just a little.

“S-sir, I can’t… Dad will be in trouble, and he’ll know that were me, and everybody will be in trouble because of me…” 

“First of all, you can call me Peter. Second, Isaac, no one will be in trouble. Take this weight of your chest…” Peter could be very persuasive, and his voice was just like honey. He pulled the boy a little closer, his arm around the boy’s shoulders.

“Si—Peter, I just met you, and… No offense, but you are a werewolf that w-was going to eat me r-raw like a rabbit and was scaring the hell out of me only a little while ago…”  Peter couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“It looks like I’m going to eat you, Isaac? Do I really look like a big bad wolf?” He mocked, still laughing softly. “But I understand what you mean. It’s getting a little late and since I attracted you here, I guess I should lead you to the cemetery again.”

“A little.” The boy admitted, bowing his head and blushing for the first time in the night. He was freezing, with his clothes still a little damp; how he would explain this to father? But he nodded.

Peter guided him through the woods easily. The path didn't seemed so bad anymore, and he found out that the werewolf was really gentle and calm. He helped the boy with the grave he was digging so his father wouldn’t beat him tonight and gave his number and address to Isaac. Isaac thought that it was a little soon for this, but he should have some werewolf-y sixth sense to trust the boy like this.

Before go, Peter kissed the boy’s forehead and wished him goodnight, making him melt a little.

Now Peter just had to plot how he would take **his** boy from that shitty father of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://hamburguersmakesmehappy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
